Hasta que el cuerpo aguante
by Eville de Capricornio
Summary: Aioros, Shion, Saga y Dokho deciden formar una banda de heavy metal, Aioros recoje una bebe misteriosa, en las oscuras calles de San Francisco. sumérjanse en esta historia llena de música y aventuras... Aioros, Saori, Sag,a Shion, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, OC.. (AU) (actualizado cap 2: Una Oferta Irresistible)
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas noches, mis queridas lectoras, hoy vengo con una historia nueva… he estado escribiéndola paralelamente a "solo el amor me hace libre" y ya tengo ganas que por fin vea la luz…**_

 _ **Esta historia se sitúa en otro contexto totalmente distinto al universo de Saint Seiya aunque la mayor parte de personajes pertenecen a esta maravillosa serie,**_

 _ **En esta ocasión, quise situar a nuestros amados personaje en roles de Músicos de Metal pesado, en un escenario muy distinto, eso sí, tratando de respetar sus personalidades canónicas, aunque en algunas ocasiones podría variar aunque no mucho…**_

 _ **Siempre tuve la inquietud de escribir sobre este tipo de historias y siendo protagonizada por mis personajes más amados y consentidos, mis santos de Athena, en la historia habrá algunos OC, que complementaran esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que la historia sea del agrado de ustedes…**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **; los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su autor Masami Kurumada, mis intenciones son meramente de imagen de mi fic tampoco me pertenece..**_

 _ **La canción Elimination, pertenece a la agrupación norteamericana Overkill, grabada en el año 1989 para el álbum "years of decay"**_

 _ **No siendo más disfruten la lectura**_

 **Cap 1. Un bebé bajo la luna plateada.**

La luna resplandecía en toda su gloria, era más de la media noche Aioros, había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que había bebido.

Emigro desde Grecia a Estados unidos hacia varios años, en busca de una mejor vida, dejando unos padres que hacía mucho habían fallecido y un hermano a quien no conocía.

Salía de una fiesta en el departamento de unos amigos en la ciudad de San Francisco, en medio de tragos, se cuestiona, sobre el rumbo que debe seguir su banda, caminando por callejones estrechos y oscuros, se dirige hacia su morada, la cual comparte con sus compañeros de banda a excepción de Dokho su baterista.

Unos ruidos provenientes de algún lugar, llamaron poderosamente la atención del castaño.

A medida que se acercaba, lo que creía que eran ruidos en su cabeza, preguntándose, si acaso era el efecto de alguna sustancia que él había aceptado en aquella fiesta, cada vez los ruidos parecidos a maullidos se hacían más y más fuertes, entonces decide ir a investigar.

 _-¡pero qué demonios…!-_ Pensó Aioros al acercarse a aquel montículo que se movía.

Para su propia sorpresa, envuelta en muchas cobijas, un ser diminuto, con mejillas rosadas, cabello lila y ojos azules le veía fijamente, sus pensamientos por un instante lo abandonaron, y también entro en razón, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, y corrió por todos lados para ver quién podría ser la familia de esa criatura, lo único que encontraba era una soledad absoluta dentro de esas calles, otra vez la mira fijamente, y ve como ella esboza una sonrisa, lleno de temor por ella, por su suerte, decide que lo mejor es llevársela a su departamento.

Su apartamento, un lugar pequeño, con 3 habitaciones, una cocinita, y un baño con una pequeña tina bañera, una de las habitaciones estaba acondicionada para estudio musical con dos amplificadores, uno para guitarra y otro para bajo, cabinas, y batería bastante sencilla, una sala con un ventanal grande con una vista muy hermosa, un lugar muy encantador, y bastante desordenado por cierto, sus paredes todas cubiertas por pancartas de conciertos y afiches de sus héroes.

En ese instante parecía un lugar muy solitario, Shion y Saga sus compañeros de banda no se encontraban en ese momento, Aioros gozaba del privilegio de contar con su propia habitación en aquel departamento, la mayoría de las cosas corrían más por cuenta de él.

La bebita comenzó su llanto nuevamente…

-¿tienes hambre verdad?- pregunto con la voz enternecido, de ver aquella hermosa criatura.

Aioros se entró a la cocina a buscar algo que pudiera servirle para alimentar a la bebita, sin embargo no habían muchas cosas en el refrigerador que pudieran ayudarlo, tomo una tarjeta y llamo a la farmacia y pidió un tarrito de leche, un biberón y algunos pañales.

Los minutos que se tardaron en traer el domicilio parecían una eternidad, dado el llanto desesperante de la chiquilla, Aioros había puesto agua a hervir, y pronto llegaron con su pedido, preparo lo más rápido que pudo y siguiendo las instrucciones del empaque el biberón y lo ofreció a la pequeña bebita la cual soltaba fuertes eructos de lo satisfecha que se sentía, de haber calmado su hambre…Aioros sonreía de ternura.

-¡vaya que tenías hambre! ¿no?- le decía mientras sentía un olorcito particular de la nena que arranco a llorar nuevamente.

Cuando la reviso, no dudo en asearla y cambiarla… pronto la nena se fue quedando dormidita…

Ya cansado, con muchos litros de cerveza en su cabeza, y una bebe desconocida, se tira sobre su cama, mientras piensa que poder hacer con aquella criatura, siente que sus ojos se cierran poco a poco.

Todo aquello parecía solo un sueño…

Al día siguiente, entrando en la cocina para prepararse un café, se encuentra con las caras poco amables de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Ahora si te volviste loco!- inquirió Saga

-¿a qué te refieres con que estoy loco? – pregunto Aioros, sin darse cuenta de lo que hablaban su compañero de banda Saga.

Pronto escucho unas risitas infantiles provenientes de la sala…Aioros creía que todo había sido un sueño, al darse cuenta que una niña pequeña, estaba gateando por todo el departamento.

-Aioros, no sé de donde la sacaste… pero debemos buscar a su familia, ella no puede estar aquí con nosotros- decía Shion- ponte a pensar en cómo nos arriesgamos a dedicarnos a este difícil oficio de la música… un bebe representa una responsabilidad mayúscula.

-no pienso quedarme con ella – replico Aioros- me dio pesar dejarla abandonada a su suerte, podría haber fallecido.

Los llantos de la bebe demandando atención no se hicieron esperar, Aioros corrió a atenderla…

Conforme transcurrían los días y los jóvenes músicos están tan concentrados en trabajar en la composición de los temas, que quieren presentar a una disquera, que poco tiempo le ven a darse el trabajo de buscar la familia de la niña, y simplemente todos especialmente Aioros, empezaron acostumbrarse a su presencia.

-Eres hermosa como los dioses- le dice un día mientras la acostaba a dormir.

Aioros le puso por nombre a la niña Saori.

Mientras crecía en estatura y belleza, también se volvía más inteligente, asimilaba muy bien las lecciones de guitarra que le daba Aioros, también su banda les estaba dando lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente, paralelamente, cada uno de los integrantes de "Chemycal Warfare" tenía un trabajo, Shion trabajaba medio tiempo en las noches repartiendo pizzas, Saga trabajaba en una empresa de mudanzas, y Aioros dictaba clases de guitarra,

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían pasado 4 años, decidieron meter a Saori a una escuela pública.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aioros, Saga, Shion y Dokho, estaban muy ocupados organizando un concierto en un local, especialmente para un personaje importante que Shion había, conocido una noche.

-quiero que esta noche ¡tronemos como nunca!- decía Shion, mientras ecualizaba el sonido del amplificador de bajo

-la mujer de la que nos hablaste anoche, ¿vendrá a escucharnos hoy entonces? ¿Ya confirmó su asistencia? –pregunto Saga, haciendo ejercicios calentando su voz y afinaba su guitarra.

-Shion… ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Si se puede confiar en ella? – pregunto Aioros con cierto aire de incredulidad

-si, Shion por favor no nos dejes en suspenso- dijo con ansias Dokho mientras afinaba, los parches de la bateria.

-Aminat Giselle, es una mujer poderosa dentro de la industria, tiene un ojo clínico para fichar bandas y catapultarles la carrera, es la directora artística de Heaven and hell records- dijo Shion con cierto aire de emoción en sus palabras- a ella la conocí hace un par de noches en una fiesta en su Pent House, a la que fui con unos amigos.

-Oye…-pregunto Saga- ¿y qué tal es? ¿Es bonita?

-sí, es muy hermosa, de echo es demasiado hermosa a veces trabaja como top model, tiene muchísimo dinero y contactos, así que debemos esforzarnos por impresionarla.

Los muchachos de Chemycal Warfare ya contaban con una nutrida legión de fans dentro de la ciudad, esa noche el local donde iban a tocar se encontraba atestado de personas,

Los muchachos eran muy fluidos encima del escenario, pero en cuanto vieron entrar a Aminat Giselle, al local y ubicarse en la barra con la vista puesta en el escenario, los nervios los invadieron por un instante.

Ya era el turno de ellos, Mientras Saga daba inicio con unas palabras dando la bienvenida a los asistentes, ya todo estaba conectado y sin dar más, ¡el escenario exploto con miles de decibeles de sonido! Dejando sorprendida a Aminat de la entrega de los muchachos a su público.

La canción que interpretaron para abrir el concierto se titulaba. _Elimination_ Saga la interpretaba de una manera brutal…

 _Terminal, what disease?_ _  
_ _You told me too late_ _  
_ _What's that cough and wheeze_ _  
_ _Fatal?_ _  
_ _You're shitting me_ _  
_ _A second opinion is what I need_ __

 _Laughing in a windstorm_ _  
_ _Blowing all the cornstalks down_ _  
_ _Crying in a funeral home_ _  
_ _Forward my mail, six feet underground_ __

 _Elimination, elimination_ _  
_ _Elimination, elimination_ __

 _Contagious, say why not?_ _  
_ _Not just me, waiting to rot_ _  
_ _Painful, yeah I know_ _  
_ _It couldn't be easy when I had to go_ __

 _I'm yanking on my plug and_ _  
_ _I can't seem to get it loose_ _  
_ _Pulling all the stops_ _  
_ _Your ideals change_ _  
_ _When you got nothing to lose_ _  
_

Durante el transcurso del concierto Aminat, en su mente ambiciosa, va contando los millones de dólares que una banda como "Chemycal Warfare" podría representarle

Después de terminado el concierto, los visita su camerino, en realidad estaba muy impresionada con ellos, en especial con Aioros.

-Muchachos.- les dijo ella- hay una fiesta en mi Pent house esta noche, quiero invitarlos y de paso hablar del contrato, ya que vamos para adelante con ustedes ¡que dicen?

Los jóvenes no pudieron contener la emoción….con gusto aceptaron la invitación de la mujer de cabellos negros y voz seductora.

¡Buenas Noches mis queridas lectoras! Aquí va pues el primer episodio de esta aventura musical, protagonizada por nuestros bellos protas. No siendo más me despido, y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada a excepción de Aminat Giselle**

 **Cap 2. Una oferta irresistible**

El hogar de Aminat Giselle, un pent house en el centro de la ciudad de san Francisco, contaba con una vista espectacular al embarcadero, las fiestas que se armaban en ese lugar era hasta el amanecer.

Aminat estaba muy impactada con los muchachos, en especial con Aioros. Los jóvenes también estaban encantados del sitio donde esa mujer vivía, todo en se lugar hablaba de una mujer empoderada de su carrera, Aminat los invito a pasar a su oficina, antes de invitarlos a la fiesta.

-Muchachos, estos son los términos del contrato- dijo Aminat pasándoles copias a cada integrante de la banda- aquí está implícito mis deberes como mánager, el número de álbumes que grabaremos con ustedes, cualquier duda…

Shion parecía más entendido en estos temas, revisando minuciosamente el contrato, todo parecía trasparente.

-Aioros, Saga, Dokho, en lo personal yo veo todo en orden, ¿ustedes que opinan?- pregunto Shion a sus compañeros.

\- Señorita Aminat, ¿entonces esto implica que la disquera se encargara de todo?- pregunto Aioros algo inquieto.

-¡por supuesto! –Respondió la joven- a partir de hoy ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse, si no por ser los mejores, ¡la fortuna les va a cambiar! Confíen en mí…

En la oficina, de Aminat, las paredes estaban decoradas, con discos de oro y platino de varios artistas a los cuales ella había representado, así como fotografías de bandas a las cuales ella ayudo a catapultar su carrera.

Dando así, credibilidad ante los jóvenes que firmaron el contrato esa noche.

-Bienvenidos a la familia "Heaven and hell records, muchachos de Chemical Warfare- dijo Aminat, abriendo una botella de champaña, los muchachos no daban crédito a lo que les estaba pasando, no cabían de alegría.

Esa noche, Aminat no perdió la oportunidad de seducir a Aioros, el cual cayó fácilmente ante sus encantos, todo comenzó con charlas sin trascendencia hasta que ya muy entrados en copas, la conversación entre Aioros y Aminat se tornó más picante y el decidió invitarla a escaparse a su apartamento.

Al llegar allí, se encontró con la niñera que cuidaba de Saori esa noche.

-señor Aioros, todo está en orden, la niña hoy jugó mucho y pataleó hasta quedar rendida- decía la niñera.

-gracias Pam, aquí están tus honorarios, yo me hare cargo de todo ahora- dijo Aioros despidiendo a la joven nana.

El olor a tabaco, parte del desorden y a la vez el encanto del sitio donde vivía Aioros, le parecían a Aminat un tanto sexy, eso era precisamente lo que le atraía de los metalheads a quienes frecuentaba.

Allí en los grandes sillones de la sala, Aminat y Aioros, pasados de copas hacían el amor en medio de melodías interpretadas por una banda de heavy metal.

Entre tanto una Saori de apenas 6 años de edad, se despierta, a causa de los ruidos provenientes de la sala…

—Aioros… ¿eres tú?— pregunto Saori, mientras se rascaba los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, encuentra a _su_ Aioros, en manos de una extraña, con atributos que ella aún no posee, aterrada ante lo que veía y muerta de rabia abandono el departamento.

Aioros estaba tan borracho con aquella mujer, tan concentrados en sus asuntos que ni cuenta se dieron de la salida de Saori, quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y tampoco comprendía esos sentimientos tan extraños, por primera vez se sentía celosa, tampoco podía borrar aquella escena de su pequeña mente infantil.

Corrió y corrió hacia el mar, tal vez eso podría relajarla, ya antes había ido allí, junto con Aioros, Saga, Shion, Dokho y su bella esposa Gertrude, una francesa amiga, a quien conoció cuando vivió en Paris un tiempo, y vino a vivir con él a San Francisco.

Allí cerca del mar, Aioros le había enseñado antes a leer las estrellas, ahora en ese momento solo deseaba que pasara una estrella fugaz para pedirle un deseo.

— ¡Deseo que esa bruja desaparezca de nuestras vidas para siempre!— exclamaba la pequeña Saori al cielo.

No quería regresar a su casa, entonces había decidido irse para el departamento donde Dokho vive con su esposa, y a medida que se iba acercando, sentía un olor especial, a dulce, que provenía del apartamento de Dokho, ella ya conocía también ese aroma, pues Gertrude la esposa de Dokho, es una experta en pastelería francesa y su hogar siempre huele precisamente a eso, a las pastelerías Francesas.

Cuando Saori toca su puerta, se lanza sobre Gertrude quien también espera a su esposo para recibirlo con una gran cena para celebrar el contrato de la banda, lo único que hace Saori es llorar mucho, en los brazos de Gertrude, y jurarse a sí misma hacerle la vida imposible a aquella mujer que se atrevió a interponerse entre _su_ Aioros y ella.

 _Varios años después…_

El Estatus de la banda Chemycal Warfare, había subido como la espuma, al ponerse en manos de una mujer inteligente como Aminat conseguían buenos contratos en esta ocasión habían firmado con "Heaven and Hell Records" y con tres discos grabados en tan solo 4 años, compartían escenario con las mejores bandas, y giraban por todo el país y todo lado donde iban, llenaban tanto festivales como locales

A veces Saori cuando podía hacerlo, se entremetía a acompañarlos sobre todo cuando tenía vacaciones de la escuela, y así no dejar a Aioros mucho tiempo solo con Aminat.

Shion el bajista de la banda, se había casado con una hermosa chica que conoció en una de sus giras, llamada Crystal, Saga decidió irse a vivir a su propio departamento y Aioros consiguió un departamento para irse a vivir con Saori, como era tan mujeriego, no se había decidido por Aminat quien lo amaba profundamente y jamás soportaba sus aventuras amorosas, y por otro lado, sabe que Saori jamás lo aceptaría, el apartamento contaba con un hermoso estudio, una sala grande, una hermosísima cocina, un baño con tina grande, y Saori ya tenía su propia habitación, en el Altillo con una hermosísima vista a la ciudad pero todo el tiempo había compartido habitación con Aioros, y no se acostumbraba a dormir sola.

Saori Kido para ese entonces ya tenía 10 años de edad, aparte de tener un excelente nivel para la guitarra, (Aioros ya ganaba lo suficiente como para comprarle una propia, una hermosísima Jackson Kelly como la que utilizaba su admirado guitarrista Marty Friedman y además una versión más delicada de la guitarra Gibson Explorer que Aioros utilizaba) también entro a estudiar a una escuela privada, siempre llevaba consigo su inseparable instrumento con un pequeñísimo amplificador y sus amados CD.

Era el primer día de su escuela, la chica no podía evitar los nervios.

—Buenos días queridos alumnos, el día de hoy quiero presentarles a una alumna nueva, démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Saori Kido…— dijo la maestra presentando a la nueva alumna de cabellos lila —por favor Saori ubícate en tu puesto.

— ¡Maestra! ¡Aquí hay un lugar!— exclamo un jovencito de piel morena y cabellos castaños…

Saori se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó al lado del Joven quien la observaba curioso.

—Mi nombre es Seiya ¿y tú cómo te llamas?— pregunto el jovencito.

—Mi nombre es Saori, mucho gusto— respondió tímidamente la chica.

Después de la escuela Seiya decide perseguirla, pues ha llamado mucho su atención, al darse cuenta, Saori, el muchachito trata de esconderse de ella.

—Seiya… mira a mí me cuesta mucho hacer amigos… ¿aceptarías ir conmigo a comer un helado al centro comercial?— Dijo Saori.

Seiya pronto descubre, que a ella también le gusta el Thrash metal, sobre todo bandas como Megadeth, Sodom, Destruction,… y su banda favorita Nuclear Assault,

— ¡woooow! Saori, veo que tienes un excelente gusto para las bandas…— exclamo sorprendido Seiya.

—Si… prácticamente crecí en ese ambiente musical— le explico la jovencita —Mira esto…

Saori saco su guitarra y la conecto a un pequeño amplificador portátil y le compartió a su compañero de clase, algunos riffs de guitarra que aprendió de Aioros.

Seiya no puede evitar emocionarse al saber que las influencias musicales de Saori pertenecen a una de sus bandas favoritas, Chemycal Warfare, y saca de su maletín el último disco que ellos grabaron, en ese momento Saori prefiere ser más reservada en cuanto a su vida privada, acaba de conocer a Seiya y sabe que podría incomodar a Aioros si lleva a un fanático a su departamento.

Sin embargo, le parece demasiado simpático su nuevo amigo, quien no puede evitar darse cuenta que Saori Kido es una joven muy hermosa, pronto surge entre ambos chicos una hermosa y entrañable amistad.

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que se conocieron, y Saori decide contarle su secreto a Seiya, confesándole que los integrantes de Chemycal Warfare son su única familia, y que Aioros se encargó de ella cuando era un bebé, pues nunca pudo saber nada de sus verdaderos padres. Su amigo no puede evitar la sorpresa, y le ruega junto con su hermano Hyoga que lo lleve a su departamento para ver de cerca el estudio donde ellos ensayan.

…

Saori cada vez también va alcanzando su popularidad. Había formado su propia banda con Seiya y su hermano Hyoga y Shiryu

—Anhelo con el corazón, brillar con luz propia— les dijo Saori a Saga y los demás quienes le estaban poniendo trabas a ella para hace lo mismo que hacían ellos.

— ¡Te tomas todo a la ligera jovencita!— le contesto Saga— no sabes lo complicado que es moverse en este medio

— ¡no me importa! ¡Yo amo esto! —Más calmada respondió — Reuní a Seiya, su hermano Hyoga y a Shiryu. Mis compañeros que conocí en la escuela, nuestra banda se llama Game Over, tributo a Nuclear Assault

En ese entonces la vivaz Saori, ya tiene 14 años de edad, una chica bastante alta y muy hermosa, con porte de top model y con la fuerza de espíritu suficiente para hacer temblar un escenario con los potentes riffs de su Jackson Kelly…..

También había algo que había crecido junto con ella, y era ese inmenso amor que sentía por Aioros, y a veces cuando podía se lo manifestaba de formas indirectas, lo que ella no sabía era que Aioros no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Saori, muchas veces ella soñaba que el correspondería a sus sentimientos, soñaba despierta con él, y siempre se esforzaba por ser una virtuosa del instrumento para llamar más su atención, sin embargo Aioros no podía verla sino como una pequeña hermanita, cosa que a ella le sacaba de quicio.

En una ocasión a la hora de la cena, estaba ambos hablando de temas banales…

— ¿Cómo vas con tus compañeros Saori? ¿Han ensayado mucho?

— ¡son chicos geniales! —Respondió emocionada— adoro tocar esos temas que me trasportan a la más tierna infancia cuando los veía a usted, Shion, Dokho y saga interpretándolos.

—Así es mi querida Saori, sol te pido que tengas mucho cuidado por favor.

—Aioros…—dijo ella con un tinte rosado en su tez nívea— yo te parezco hermosa.

—Saori siempre me preguntas lo mismo, ya te lo he dicho, tu eres muy hermosa…pero.

— ¡si, ya lo sé! ¡Como andas todo el tiempo con la bruja esa de Aminat, no te puedes fijar en mi ¿cierto?

— ¡Saori!—exclamo el parándose de su silla— ¡mira las absurdeces que estás diciendo por favor!

— ¡ya se! ¡No tengo los atributos que ella posee! ¡Los he visto a ti y a ella miles de veces teniendo sexo!

Aioros se encendió de rabia y estaba a punto de abofetear a la joven insolente que rápidamente se escabullo y salió de lugar, rumbo a casa de Seiya.

—Sa-Saori…—dijo el sin ocultar su sonrojo— ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—discutí con Aioros otra vez…tuvimos una fuerte discusión…es que le grite…—

…

Ese mismo año, Saori conoce a Eris una delicada chica a quien los otros compañeros persiguen mucho, es muy popular, y así empiezan una bonita amistad.

— ¿Qué te parece Saori, si esta tarde vas a mi casa a cenar?—dijo Eris emocionada con su nueva amistad.

—de acuerdo, esta tarde ire…

Esa Tarde cuando Saori va a conocer su casa, no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos, pues conoce a una verdadera familia compuesta por padres y hermanos, en ese mismo momento, ella empieza a cuestionarse sobre porque jamás conoció el rostro de sus padres, porque la habrían abandonado allí a su suerte, o que habría podido sucederles

—" _Tal vez los ángeles si saben…"—_ pensó

El ambiente de Eris también es otro, su habitación está repleta de barbies, afiches de artistas pop, su ropa es casi toda de colores pasteles y rosas, y sus perfumes huelen a frutillas

—" _la antítesis mía"_ — piensa siempre Saori,

—Oye Saori, ¡debe ser genial tocar en una banda! Digo, no es que me guste tu estilo de música, ¡pero ser aclamaba y admirada debe ser muy wuay!

—no lo hago por ser admirada Eris—contesto la joven de largo cabello lila— en serio me gusta eso.

— ¡como sea! ¡Deber ser súper sofisticado!

Sin embargo aunque Eris no gusta del metal ni de la música amada por Saori, le parece demasiado cool que su amiga toque en una banda de metal y le parece hasta sofisticado, así que solo decide acompañarla a la próxima tocata.

...

 _ **Saori Kido, comienza hacer amigos nuevos, ya tiene su propia banda, Aioros y saga no están muy de acuerdo, pero ella seguirá en pie con este proyecto… ¿que sorpresas le deparara el camino?**_

…

Notas de Eville

Esta historia la escribí hace muchos años, no me había atrevido a publicarla, ya que a los universos alternos les tengo miedo, pero bueno aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de este viaje musical, como pueden observar nombro varias bandas reales, que surgieron a mediados de los años ochenta en Estados Unidos y Europa.

Como podrán darse cuenta en esta historia hago más participes a los bronceaditos, pero bien todo ira acrecentándose.

Por ahora no siendo más, le deseo linda noche y aquí seguiré actualizando esta historia,


End file.
